Champi Anatomy
by Princess Toady
Summary: La princesse Peach Toadstool vient de faire bâtir un hôpital ! Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'elle manque de chirurgien, elle va donc, en compagnie de ses amis, exercer ce métier et vivre une aventure totalement loufoque !
1. Chapter 1

CHAMPI ANATOMY

Cette histoire est une parodie de la série Grey's Anatomy avec des personnages de Nintendo , j'espère que vous l'apprécierez .

Cette histoire se passe à Toadville , capitale du royaume champignon . Comme toutes les capitales , il est nécessaire d'avoir un hôpital à l'intérieur , nos héros sont ici pour sauver des vies . Ils ne doivent pas oublier ceci , mais c'est loin d'être le cas .

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel espoir…

Dans la capitale de Toadville , le grand bâtiment blanc vient d'être érigé , les médecins affluent de partout , et les premiers malades apparaissent enfin . La princesse Peach , voyant qu'ils manquaient de personnel , pensait bien faire lorsqu'elle décida de mettre des diplômes de chirurgiens , de médecins et d'infirmières dans les pochettes surprises qu'elle achetait . Un beau jour , elle décida de prendre toutes les réserves de toute la ville et invita ses amis pour une suprise-party . Ils étaient tous au rendez-vous , même les plus intelligents acceptèrent d'emporter avec eux une des fameuses pochettes .

Quelque temps plus tard , devant le Toadvice (les habitants de cette ville ont l'esprit mal tourné) Hospital , nos amis se rencontrèrent à nouveau . Ils avaient tous eu un diplôme . Les plus bêtes étaient contents et les plus intelligents se demandaient pourquoi la princesse Peach avait fait cela . Ils finirent par en conclure que c'était à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux .

Un peu plus tard , cette dernière les rejoignit :

Peach : Bonjour à tous , vous avez aimé les pochettes surprises ?

Boo : Justement , j'aimerais bien que tu nous dises ce que ça signifie…

Peach : C'est simple , à partir de maintenant , vous êtes chirurgiens !

Boo : Super…

Peach : Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir !

Toadette : C'était de l'ironie…

Peach : Quoi qu'il en soit , quelqu'un va nous faire visiter l'hôpital , et nous attribuer à nos postes .

Daisy : Qui te dit que nous allons accepter ?

Mario : Je ne veux pas travailler !

Link : Chirurgie… Pour moi ça sera la chirurgie plastique !

Les autres : Pervers !

Parakarry : Chirurgie est le synonyme de boucherie ?

Les autres : Boulet !

Parakarry : Et voilà , ça recommence…

Les personnes qui devaient faire visiter l'hôpital à nos amis étaient en fait très connus , il s'agissait des Ice Climbers , Popo et Nana avaient décidé de travailler dans cet hôpital pour se forger une renommée .

Popo : Hé mais ce sont…

Nana : Nos amis !

Les deux : Ca va ?

Peach : Oui , nous allons tous travailler ici !

Daisy : Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas travailler ici…

Les Ice : Nous sommes désolés Daisy , mais ton nom figure parmi nos nouveaux chirurgiens…

Daisy : Mais je n'ai rien demandé !

Les Ice : Au fait , ils ont recruté Bowser comme chef !

Goombarrow : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici… Je n'ai pas de mains !

Les Ice : Heu… Tu es quelqu'un qui s'occupe des familles des patients .

Goombarrow : Tant mieux , moi j'ai un peu de chance .

Les Ice : je vois que tout le monde n'est pas là… Voyons voir… Il y a Peach , Daisy , Toadette , Goombarrow , Parakarry (chirurgie cardiaque ?!? Ca craint !) , Mario , Link et Boo. D'autres personnes vont venir vous rejoindre , notamment Raya et Perry qui serviront à animer la boîte de strip-tease qui sert de divertissement aux chirurgiens . N'oubliez pas de sourire , vous êtes un nouvel espoir pour les gens qui vont passer ici…

Link : Quand est-ce qu'on commence la boucherie ?

Peach : Nous devons visiter les locaux .

Popo : Correct , sur ce…

Nana : Veuillez nous suivre…

Les nouveaux employés , décidèrent donc de se mettre en route , ils commencèrent par les chambres dans lesquelles s'attarda Link pour tester la qualité , au cas ou il se passerait quelque chose entre lui et quelqu'un d'autre . Puis , ils visitèrent les blocs opératoires , ils étaient très propres avant le passage du groupe , mais après… Puis une autre personne arriva , c'était Kirby . Celui-ci déclara :

Kirby : J'ai faim . Elle est où la cantine ?

Toadette : Tu ne penses qu'à bouffer ?

Kirby : Oui , ici on mange à l'œil !

Les Ice : De toute façon , nous avons terminé la visite , vous vous sentez prêts pour les opérations ?

Tous sauf Peach : No…

Peach : Bien sûr , pourquoi serions nous là sinon ?

Tous : Quelle conne !

Boo : J'imagine que nous n'avons plus le choix… Bon , allons à la cantine !

Kirby : Super !

Il s'empressa d'y aller , sans se rendre compte qu'il avait renversé quelques infirmières au passage et qu'il avait fait tomber une mémé qui était morte sur le coup .

Mario : Ca promet… Ca fait même pas une heure que nous sommes dans l'hôpital et l'un de nous a déjà causé la mort d'une patiente…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La cantine .

Boo : Madame , ça va ?

Mario : Elle est morte !

Daisy : Mais on s'en fout , de toute façon elle devait bien mourir un jour alors que ce soit maintenant ou à un autre moment c'est la même chose !

Link : Je peux la couper en petit morceaux ?

Toadette : N'y pense même pas ! Nous ne sommes pas dans les contrées d'Hyrule !

Peach : Bon , on va à la cantine oui ou non ?

Goombarrow : Oui , en espérant que personne d'autre ne soit tué !

Ils se mirent donc en route vers la cantine , quand soudain , ils virent un panneau indiquant « Cantine » , Boo , Goombarrow , Toadette et Daisy suivirent ce chemin , mais Peach pensa à un piège . D'après elle , c'était une ruse qui allait les faire dériver de leur objectif , ils prirent donc la direction opposée et tombèrent sur la boîte de strip-tease…

Raya : Salut les amis , vous êtes chauds ?

Mario : 100% chaud Raya !

Perry : C'est sympa de ta part Peach , on a plus besoin de louer des films gores maintenant que nous sommes à l'hôpital !

Raya : Hé , les amis ! J'ai fait mon second album ! « Ma vie à Champi-Lanta » !

Link : J'ai hâte de l'entendre !

Parakarry : « Hâte » , comme un chapeau ?

Raya : Je vois que Parakarry est toujours un boulet !

Perry : Tant mieux , on pourra encore s'amuser .

Mario : Au fait , elle est où la cantine ?

Raya : Fallait suivre la flèche .

Tous : Peach ! Tu nous as dit n'importe quoi !

Peach : Prudence est mère de sûreté…

Link : Où tu vas chercher tout ça…

Peach : Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire , mais je le dis quand même , bon , nous on doit rejoindre Kirby !

Perry : Premier mort déjà !

Parakarry : Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois…

Perry : Non , c'est Raya qui l'a hurlé .

Mario : Bon , à plus , on a vraiment pas le temps !

Du côté des personnes intelligentes , elles avaient retrouvé Kirby en train de manger le réfrigérateur , elles firent tout leur possible pour le stopper mais elles ne réussirent pas à entraver ses mouvements . Le groupe des abrutis vint peu à peu et Parakarry s'exclama « Heureusement qu'il ne connaît pas les supermarchés » , finalement , Kirby qui n'avait pas compris arrêta son manège et les autres pseudo-chirurgiens purent manger à leur faim . Au moment de quitter la cantine , les boulets oublièrent de payer et se firent poursuivre par le cuistot . Ils s'arrêtèrent tous quand ils le reconnurent .

Koopa : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Les autres : On est chirurgiens à cause de la gourdasse blonde…

Koopa : Ah , je vois… Moi je suis le cuisinier , j'espère que vous apprécierez les repas que je vous concocterai .

Link : Et maintenant , on va où ?

Peach : On peut aller louer une maison ensemble !

Boo : Quelle remarque intelligente… Pas la peine , on a ton château !

Daisy : Peach , tu devrais réfléchir parfois…

Toadette : Je propose que nous allions revêtir nos tenues de chirurgiens…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les premiers cas .

Après avoir parcouru l'hôpital , en long et en large , les apprentis réussirent à trouver des vestiaires , ils se mirent donc à essayer leurs vêtements quand ils entendirent une voix familière…

Samus : Comme on se retrouve !

Tous : C'est Samus ! Toi aussi tu es chirurgien ?

Samus : Bien sûr ! Après avoir publié mon écran , tu te souviens Peach ?

Peach : Mais bien sûr ! Au fait , il y a un nouveau maquillage qui…

Boo : Comment je suis sensé enfiler ce truc ?

Toadette : Je pense que pour toi il suffira d'un masque de chirurgien .

Mario : Désolé de faire le rabat-joie , mais quelqu'un s'y connaît en médecine ou un autre truc du même genre ?

Link : Bah non .

Daisy : Non , mais maintenant que nous sommes là , il nous faudra improviser .

Parakarry : J'ai un badge dans mon casier , c'est marqué « zéro » dessus…

Tous sauf Kirby : Moi aussi .

Kirby : Moi il y a une barre écrite .

Daisy : Ca doit représenter le nombre de mort à notre actif…

Parakarry : Que la course commence !

Boo : Notre mission est de sauver des vies , pas d'en tuer !

Link : De toute façon , on a aucune chance d'en sauver alors…

Après s'être vêtus , les soigneurs décidèrent d'aller voir les patients dans les chambres d'hôpital , il n'y avait qu'un patient , donc ils se réunirent au même endroit .

Le malade : J'ai un terrible mal de tête…

Popo : Vous vous en…

Nana : Occupez , d'accord ?

Peach : Roger !

Boo : Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Peach : Si on a plus le droit de s'amuser…

Le malade : Qu'allez vous me faire ?

Link : Je pensais à une sodomie .

Les autres : Link , tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit ?

Link : Bah les médecins disent toujours des trucs du genre et comme je connais pas les thermes techniques…

Le malade : Comment ça ? Je veux partir d'ici !

Le patient allait partir lorsque Samus l'assomma . Elle disait que c'était pour son bien . Après avoir diagnostiqué un mal de tête (qui aurait pu se guérir grâce à une aspirine) , nos amis partirent au bloc pour opérer .

Parakarry : Bloc , nous voici !

Raya et Perry : Cool , on va assister à l'opération ! Notre premier film gore qu'on aura pas à louer !

Mario : Nous ne vous décevrons pas !

Boo : J'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer…

Samus : On n'a pas besoin d'anesthésiant , le coup que je lui ai donné suffira .

Peach : Wahou ! C'est trop cool , notre première opération !

Kirby : Je préférais la cantine…

Daisy : On va tous avoir le numéro « 1 » sur notre compteur !

Parakarry : Pourquoi ?

Boo : Tu as vraiment une mémoire d'éléphant , tu sais…

Parakarry : Merci , ça me touche énormément !

Toadette : Tu devrais arrêter l'ironie , ils ne comprennent pas .

Link : Quoi qu'il en soit , nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher , j'ai des revues hentaï à lire.

Bowser : Je regarderai ce que vous ferez , de là-haut .

Bowser s'en alla aussi subitement qu'il était apparu et nos héros étaient anxieux . Qu'allait-il se passer ? Le grand chef Bowser (appelé Bousier par des esprits inférieurs) , était venu en personne pour les encourager . Les dix amis se demandaient comment faire pour réussir cette opération , qui était pleine de risque…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une opération désastreuse…

Les apprentis étaient tous rentré dans le bloc opératoire , Perry et Raya criaient de tout leur saoul « DU SANG !!! DU SANG !!! OUAIS !!! » sous le regard ébahi de Bowser et les dix amis se préparèrent mentalement . Le patient se réveilla , et se rendormit aussitôt grâce aux prodigieux pouvoirs de Samus . La première manipulation fut faite par Link :

Link : Passez moi l'épée de la légende .

Peach : On n'a pas ça en réserve…

Link : Je suis con , elle est avec moi…

Link donna un coup d'épée qui ouvrit une jambe. Bowser tomba dans les pommes et Raya et Perry hurlèrent de joie .

Toadette : Nous sommes sensés opérer la tête , non ?

Kirby : Il faut s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de cancer de la jambe .

Mario : Comment on fait pour refermer ?

Boo : Je sais , passe moi le scotch !

Sous le regard horrifié des assistants , Boo mis des bandelettes de scotch non désinfectées pour refermer la jambe .

Samus : A mon tour , je vais utiliser le rayon de puissance !

Un gros trou se forma dans le corps du patient , heureusement pour lui , les organes vitaux n'étaient pas touchés , quelle chance !

Daisy : Continuons l'intervention , dépêchez vous de me donner de la super glue . Merci .

Parakarry : Tenez , voici du papier calque pour remplacer la peau .

Daisy : Pourquoi tu me vouvoie maintenant ?

Link : Parce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

Daisy : Rah , tu pouvais pas te la fermer ?!?

Et pendant que ces trois là se chamaillaient , le patient était en train d'agonir . Il reprit un instant ses esprits , mais Samus se chargea de lui .

Kirby : Il n'y a pas une sorte de laser pour ouvrir la tête et voir ce qui ne va pas à l'intérieur ?

Goombarrow : Je suis désolé , mais à part celui de Samus , je ne sais pas .

Peach : Hé Goombarrow , tu pourrais donner un coup de pied au patient , c'est pour Raya et Perry , elle veulent un spectacle hors du commun !

Goombarrow : Mon dieu , ce n'est pas possible , vous voyez pas que la salle qui était blanche est teintée de rouge maintenant ? Ca ne leur suffit pas ?

Mario : Je me sens mal…Je vais vomir…

Et ce qui devait arriver , arriva , il vomit dans la plaie ouverte du patient , ça rebouchait les trous , mais ce n'était pas très hygiénique .

Boo : Je ne pense pas qu'il nous remercie une fois sortit de l'hôpital…

Link : On joue aux vaudous ? Avec les petits machins là ?

Il pointait du doigt les scalpels , il allaient jouer aux fléchettes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et les surprit . Toadette fut tellement apeurée qu'elle laissa tomber des compresses dans le corps de la « victime » .

Pichu : Argh ! Mais vous faites quoi au juste !

Parakarry : Ben , on opère .

Pichu : Il avait seulement mal à la tête ! Pas besoin de le soigner de cette manière là ! Un cachet aurait suffit !

Boo : Bah pour maintenant , autant qu'on continue…

Pichu : Ca fait combien de temps que la ligne est droite sur l'écran ?

Samus : C'est depuis qu'on a remplis le trou avec le vomi de Mario…

Pichu : Quel trou ?

Tous : Celui qu'on a fait avec le rayon de puissance de Samus !

Pichu : Quoi ! Dégagez tout de suite !

Parakarry : Le ballon de foot ?

Les autres : Boulet !

Leur numéro de badge changea tout à coup , il passa à un pour quasiment tout le monde et à deux pour Kirby . Raya et Perry les applaudirent à la sortie du bloc .

Perry : C'était fabuleux !

Raya : Merveilleux !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Première et sûrement pas dernière convocation dans le bureau du chef !

Après avoir terminé l'opération , les chirurgiens experts se félicitèrent . Boo ne semblait pas très heureux et les autres qui avaient un cerveau non plus…

Samus : On est des pros !

Boo : C'est toi qui le dis , notre patient est mort .

Daisy : Oui , on s'en fout un peu vu que c'est pas nous , mais quand même…

Peach : Mais c'était marrant !

Link : C'était une expérience très enrichissante !

Toadette : N'empêche que j'ai fait tomber un truc en ferraille dans son corps .

Mario : Mais ce n'est pas grave , en plus , Raya et Perry ont trouvé notre opération très réussie !

Kirby : Kirby a faim .

Parakarry : Tiens , voilà mon déjeuner , j'ai oublier de le manger ce midi .

Kirby : Merci .

Popo : Vous êtes convoqués…

Nana : Dans le bureau de Bowser .

Goombarrow : Moi aussi ?

Les Ice : Oui , tu étais présent .

Parakarry : On va dans le bureau du bousier ?

Tous : Gros boulet !

Parakarry : Ca change pour une fois .

Bien entendu , après cette superbe discussion , ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le bureau de Bowser , mais un obstacle se dressait devant eux . Où était-ce ? Personne ne le savait , ils errèrent tous dans les couloirs , en quête de ce mystérieux bureau . Pendant plus d'une demi-heure ils cherchèrent leur chemin sans le trouver . Peach avait bien vu Bowser dans une pièce en train de consulter sa montre , mais elle ne savait pas que c'était un bureau et Parakarry l'avait tout simplement oublié . Au bout d'un moment , ils demandèrent à Pichu , l'endroit où il devaient rencontrer le chef .

Pichu : Vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

Boo : Excuse nous , mais la visite a été écourtée à cause du gros porc de Kirby .

Pichu : Il n'a toujours pas changé ?

Toadette : Non , et c'est désespérant .

Le bureau de Bowser était tout en or , Goombarrow s'exclama « Han , je veux le même » .

Bowser : Enfin , vous en avez mis du temps pour venir , plus d'une heure .

Mario : Il y a des embouteillages.

Parakarry : On trouvait pas la route…

Peach : Je savais pas que c'était ton bureau Bowser…

Kirby : J'ai deux morts à mon actif !

Boo : Et nous un .

Bowser : Ca suffit ! Je vous ai convoqué ici car vous avez tué un patient !

Samus : De quelle manière ?

Bowser : En l'assommant , vous lui avez donné des troubles crâniens , En lui coupant la jambe en deux , il aurait dû se faire amputer à cause du scotch . Lui avoir fait un trou dans le ventre et l'avoir rempli de vomi et d'objets en métal , la question ne se pose même pas . Avoir dessiné sur son cerveau au laser , quelle idée franchement ! Et jouer aux fléchettes ou en faire votre vaudou , vraiment n'importe quoi .

Link : Ce n'est que ça…

Daisy : Ca fait beaucoup tout de même .

Bowser : Exactement , et j'aimerais que vous justifiez votre comportement !

Tous : Bah on savait pas quoi faire nous .

Bowser : Ce n'est pas une raison !

Tous : La prochaine fois on regardera la table d'opération sans y toucher .

Bowser : Ce n'est pas ça non plus ! Oh ! Dégagez de mon bureau !

Parakarry : Le ballon ?

Tous : Boulet !

Une fois sortis , ils éclatèrent tous de rire , mais les plus intelligents se retinrent quand ils virent Bowser ouvrir la porte .

Parakarry : Trop fort ce bousier !

Bowser : . . .

Parakarry : Non , je ne parlais pas de toi , vraiment pas .

Bowser : Allez accueillir les nouveaux venus .

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée et virent deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien . Elles étaient toutes les deux de couleur bleue , il s'agissait de Falco et Sonic .

Sonic : Salut tout le monde , ma maman m'a acheté des chaussures Nike pour mon anniv' !

Daisy : Oh non , voilà le Glitch qui l'accompagne !

Falco :Je suis trop fort et je m'appelle Falco .

Daisy : Ouais , mais pour nous , tu es le Glitch , et si tu n'es pas content , je te frappe !

Falco : Je ne veux pas que mon beau visage ait la moindre égratignure ,je t'autorise à m'appeler le Glitch .

Boo : Hé , il y a l'intello là-bas…

Fox : Aussi clair que 2*2=4 , je m'appelle Fox !

Goombarrow : C'est quoi votre domaine ?

Fox : Femme de ménage .

Falco : Infirmière .

Sonic : Dentiste .

Toadette : Tu te fous de notre gueule Sonic ?

Sonic : Ouai…Aïe !!!

Et nos amis firent visiter aux nouveaux venus l'hôpital .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le calme avant la tempête…

Nos amis étaient tous partis dormir au château de Peach , pour des raisons techniques . Ils se réveillèrent tous de bonne humeur , jusqu'à ce que Parakarry fasse une remarque déplacée , il se fit traiter de boulet puis ils continuèrent à faire ce qu'ils voulaient . Link et Daisy étaient de bonne humeur aujourd'hui , les autres se demandaient pourquoi…

Fox : Attention , quelqu'un nous observe par la fenêtre !

Il tira dessus comme un fou .

Peach : Oh non , mon vitrail… Mes porcelaines , mes vases chinois ! Il a tout cassé ! Je vais me venger…

Elle prit le seul vase encore debout et le fracassa contre la tête de l'intello .

Fox : D'après l'algorithme des clampins , je suis K.O .

Falco : OUAH ! J'AI BIEN DORMI ! JE SUIS BEAU , TOUT VA BIEN !

Boo : Tu pues de la gueule alors ferme la !

Toadette : C'est nul , on doit encore aller à l'hôpital…

Mario : On ferai mieux de se dépêcher !

??? : Yoshi !!!

Daisy : Mais c'est…Roy !

Roy : Hé oui , alors ça te dirait qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble ?

Daisy , se retenant pour ne pas frapper Roy : Non .

Link : Tu n'as qu'à t'en trouver une autre le soir , sur les trottoirs !

Daisy : Tu me compares avec une P*** ?

Link : Oui ! Euh…NON !

Sonic : Au fait , je vais me marier .

Boo : Avec qui ?

Sonic : Personne…MOUAHAHAHA !

Toadette : Je pensais qu'il s'étaient paxés lui et Tails .

Goombarrow : Comme quoi , tout le monde peut faire des erreurs !

Quelques minutes plus tard , ils étaient tous en route , sauf Fox qui était par terre et Falco qui prenait soin de lui-même . Après une courte marche , ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de travail . Une fois rentrés , ils se firent les plus discrets possibles pour rejoindre les chambres et ne rien foutre de la journée . Mais ils avaient oublié qu'on pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres et les hublots des portes .

Pichu : Nous avons une urgence ! Nous avons besoin de tous les chirurgiens !

Kirby : Ok , j'y vais !

Et il se précipita vers la cantine , au passage , il bouscula un chariot qui roula à vitesse folle vers le chef qui fut dégagé de l'hôpital .

Pichu : Dépêchez vous ! Moi et les Ice on est au bloc !

Roy : Bon bah moi je vais visiter !

Boo : Allons-y !

La première équipe était composée de Peach , Samus et Parakarry , ils énoncèrent tout d'abord la situation du patient .

Samus : Toadico , tiens , c'est marrant , c'est comme dictionnaire !

Peach : 35 ans , bon bah vous en aurez pas 36 à mon avis .

Parakarry : Accident de voiture , à un bout de carrosserie dans la jambe droite !

Samus : Commençons l'opération !

Peach : Nous réservons le bloc Z !

Infirmière Falco : AAAAAAAH !!! JE SUIS BEAU , TOUT VA BIEN ! AU FAIT , IL N'Y A PAS DE BLOC Z !

Samus : Arrête de gueuler comme un malade , après il va y avoir des émeutes .

Peach : S'il n'y a pas de bloc Z nous allons dehors !

Parakarry : Plus vite !

Du côté de la seconde équipe…

Toadette : Je vais chercher Kirby , reste là Boo .

Kirby : Je suis là !

Toadette : Ca tombe bien , on a un patient !

Kirby : Il paraît que le chiffre 3 porte bonheur !

Toadette : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kirby : Bah ça va être ma troisième victime !

Boo : Vous êtes enfin là ! C'est un cas rare , il a subi une explosion interne !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toadette : Bon bah on l'opère ?

Boo : De quoi ?

Kirby : On verra bien !

Toadette : je réserve le bloc A .

Infirmière Falco : AAAAAAAAAH ! JE SUIS BEAU !

Boo : On a compris…

Infirmière Falco : IL N'Y A PAS DE BLOC A !

Kirby : Allons opérer dehors dans ce cas-là !

Toadette : Je pense que c'est la seule solution .

Vers la troisième et dernière équipe .

Daisy : D'après le diagnostic , cet homme a un cancer du sein !

Mario : De nos jours , plus rien ne me fait peur…

Link : On l'ouvre ?

Mario : Patience .

Daisy : Faisons lui passer un scanner !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de scanner…

Infirmière Falco : AAAAAAAAAAAH !!! JE SUIS BEAU !

Les 3 et le patient : Pas vraiment .

Infirmière Falco : SORRY , MAIS LES SCANNERS NE SONT PLUS AUTORISéS ! SI VOUS VOULEZ EN FAIRE , C'EST DEHORS !

Link : Je m'en fous , je rentre quand même !

Daisy : Foutons le au dessous qu'on en finisse !

Mario : Ouf , nous avons bientôt réussi !

Arriveront t-ils à sauver leurs patients ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Bonheurs et Malheurs .

L'équipe composée de Daisy , Mario et Link venait de faire passer un scanners à leur patient tandis que les deux autres équipes se précipitaient au dehors pour opérer .

Daisy : Et maintenant , d'après le scanner , cet homme est enceint !

Mario : Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui étaient enceintes…

Link : Et si c'était un travesti ?

Mario : Mais il y a pire encore !

Daisy et Link : Quoi ?

Mario : Falco se fait appeler infirmière Falco à la place d'infirmier Falco !

Daisy et Link : Ca , c'est parce qu'il est con .

Tout à coup , alors qu'il s'y attendaient le moins , le malade se convulsa , ils préparèrent donc les électrochocs , mais ils les chargèrent sur place et le patient fut encore plus mal en point .

Les trois : Oups , on a gaffé…

Link : Ouvrons le pour récupérer le bébé !

Mario : A l'assaut ! Je vais utiliser mes boules de feu pour faire moins de dommages !

Daisy : Heu , tu es sûr que ça ne va pas faire plus de dommages au contraire ?

Mario : Dans Super Smash Bros Melee , mes boules de feu font moins mal que les coups d'épée de Link…

Link : Oui , mais je ne passe jamais le premier tour…

Daisy : On s'en fout , et maintenant , il crève , on fait quoi ?

Mario : On va à Mac Do ?

Les deux autres : Ouais , il n'y a pas de problème .

Et ils se mirent en route pour quitter l'hôpital . Pendant ce temps le groupe de Toadette , Kirby et Boo opérait dehors .

Toadette : Il faut voir de plus près l'explosion !

Boo : Passez moi la scie .

Kirby : Voici la scie à métal .

Boo : Mer… Quoi !?! Mais pas cette scie la !

Kirby : Tu veux peut-être la hache ?

Toadette : La scie suffira . Mince , elle n'a pas été désinfectée…

Boo : Au fait , faudrait que quelqu'un aille chercher des multi-prises .

Kirby : Pour quoi faire ?

Boo : Pour vérifier le rythme cardiaque . Il n'y a pas d'électricité en dehors de l'hôpital pour ta gouverne…

Kirby : De toute façon il y a Peach et Samus qui les ont toutes prises .

Toadette : Elles sont parties où ?

Kirby : Devant l'hôpital .

Boo : Allons les rejoindre !

Pendant leur course effrénée , ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le patient s'agitait et se convulsait , il faut dire que les trois chirurgiens le malmenaient un petit peu . Ils croisèrent un moment Daisy , Link et Mario et discutèrent un petit moment . Pendant ce temps , le dernier groupe composé de Peach , Samus et Parakarry étaient en train de supprimer une jambe du pauvre Toadico .

Samus : Bravo Parakarry ce patient est hors de danger !

Peach : Nous avons sauvé notre premier patient .

Infirmière : Dans quelle jambe était coincé le bout de carrosserie ?

Peach : Yoshi ?!?

Infirmière Yoshi : Appelez-moi Infirmière Yoshi !

Samus : Infirmière Yoshi ?!?

Infirmière Yoshi : Je crois que c'était l'autre jambe…

Parakarry : Bon bah je coupe l'autre…

Samus : Le bout de métal était dans la première jambe…

Peach : Il a des antécédents cardiaques , il faudra le ménager !

Infirmière Yoshi : Je vais lui administrer une bonne dose de dopamine .

Parakarry : A peu près combien ?

Infirmière Yoshi : Un bon litre .

Peu après , le groupe comportant Daisy , Link et Mario se rendit compte que son patient était mort , ils décidèrent donc de partir au Mac Do avec les autres . Ce que personne ne savait , c'est que la chaîne de « TV Champi » était sur place et avait filmé l'opération que Peach , Samus , Parakarry et Yoshi avaient menée . Après avoir laissé les morts en plan , la joyeuse petite troupe alla manger au Mac Do . Pendant ce temps , Roy vidait les poubelles par terre dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à manger et Fox ramassait les déchets . Goombarrow avait fort à faire pour rassurer les familles des patients . Découragé , et ne sachant que dire , il partit lui aussi au restaurant .

Fox : Toi le gamin arrête toi ou je te tire dessus !

Gamin : OUIN !

Fox : Aussi vrai que l'hypoténuse au carré du cul de Daisy est énorme , on ne pourra pas dire que tu ne m'as pas cherché !

Le paranoïaque se mit à attaquer le gamin qui riposta plus violemment et mis K.O le renard. Pendant que les apprentis avaient mis fin aux jours de trois patients , Popo et Nana , ainsi que Pichu avait sauvé quatre personnes .

Pichu : Quelle journée…

Popo : Je ne te le…

Nana : Fais pas dire…

Bowser : Où sont passés les nouveaux ?

Infirmière Falco : JE SUIS BEAU ! JE SUIS COOL ! JE SUIS INTELLIGENT ! JE…

Bowser : La ferme ! Ils ne peuvent pas être dans la boîte de strip , Raya et Perry n'ont pas fini de tout installer ! Et c'est quoi ce lit d'hôpital au milieu de la pièce ? QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE BAZAR ???

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !!!

Tous : Ta gueule le Glitch !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Repas dégoûtant du Mac Do .

Nos amis venaient de faire périr trois honnêtes gens grâce à leurs habilités légendaires . En plus de ça , certains d'entre eux s'étaient faits filmer . Après cette journée mouvementée , ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un sublime restaurant appelé : Mac Donald . Kirby était impatient , ils prirent place après avoir commandé ce qu'ils voulaient .

Mario : Quelle journée…

Daisy : Mon badge indique le nombre « 2 »…

Kirby : Et moi « 3 » .

Peach : Tu es vraiment trop fort , il n'y a que toi qui as autant de points sur ton badge…

Link : Qu'est ce que vous allez prendre ?

Daisy , Peach , Toadette et Samus : Une salade pourquoi ?

Kirby : Une trentaine d'hamburgers parce que je fais régime . Et plein de frites , les plus grasses . Savez vous qu'ils sont enrichis en huile végétale et…

Goombarrow : Quand Kirby se lance dans un sujet qui le passione , rien ne peut l'arrêter .

Boo : Ben moi je prends de la glace !

Kirby : Et bien entendu il n'y a pas d'acidifiants et autres choses mauvaises pour la santé…

Mario : Il est impossible… D'habitude il dit j'ai faim et là il nous raconte des trucs vraiment…

Parakarry : Rien n'est impossible !

Tous : Boulet !

Peu de temps après , il avaient tous fini de manger . Toadette engagea la discussion avec Kirby .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toadette : Toad me manque…

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toadette : Il est si beau…

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toadette : Hé Ho ! Tu écoutes ce que je dis ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toadette : Okay , j'ai compris .

D'un autre côté , les trois autres filles discutaient…

Daisy : J'ai bien envie de me teindre les cheveux , mais j'espère ne pas avoir votre cerveau si je deviens blonde .

Samus : Non non , ne t'inquiète pas , moi c'est de naissance .

Peach : Les médecins ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour moi…

Daisy : D'un autre côté , ça me paraissait évident .

Link : Mes deux seins !

Dans la boîte de strip-tease , à quelques kilomètres de là .

Raya : Link vient de faire une blague !

Perry : Mes deux seins ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Rayahahaha !

Retour vers les chirurgiens .

Link : Ca fait mal…

Daisy : Il ne fallait pas m'énerver .

Et un dernier groupe discutait lui aussi .

Parakarry : Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

Mario : Peut-être que tu n'es pas attentif ?

Boo : Peut-être que c'est tout simplement normal ?

Goombarrow : J'opte pour seconde hypothèse .

Boo : Mais ne t'inquiète pas , tu ne seras jamais aussi con que Falco si ça peut te rendre heureux .

Mario : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le genre de truc à dire…

Parakarry : Non…OUIN ! Je ne serais jamais le plus con au monde !

Goombarrow : Il n'empêche que tu en es un gros…

Ils se décidèrent enfin à partir , après être restés plus de trois heures devant le restaurant à parler de tout et de rien . Sur le chemin du retour , Toadette ne se sentit pas bien , elle ne voulait pas le dire aux autres de peur de les inquiéter . Mais quand ils arrivèrent près du château , elle s'écroula et les autres la portèrent et se dépêchèrent de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivés , ils eurent droit à un comité d'accueil .

Bowser : C'est quoi les trois morts qui se baladent dans les couloirs ?

Popo : Ce n'était pas responsable…

Nana : De votre part .

Pichu : Vous auriez dû remplir un carnet et noter l'heure du décès…

Les neuf chirurgiens : On n'a pas le temps , Toadette s'est écroulée tout près d'ici , pourtant elle semblait aller pour le mieux !

Pichu : Il faut lui faire passer des tests ! Je m'en charge , vous , prévenez sa famille .

Les autres : On est tous plus ou moins sa famille , il nous faut appeler Toad !

Boo : Qui a son numéro ?

Les autres : On a pas notre portable…

Samus : Moi je m'en fous des règles alors je l'emporte toujours en salle d'opération . Mais je n'ai pas sauvegardé son numéro…

Peach : Et dans ton carnet pour blonde ?

Samus : Mais oui ! Composons ce numéro…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Ecartés de l'opération ?!?

Samus venait de retrouver le numéro de téléphone de Toad dans son carnet pour blonde , mais un autre problème apparut…

Samus : Plus de batteries…

Boo : C'est pas vrai !

Daisy : Apparemment , si .

Link : Utilise le mien !

Goombarrow : Je reviens , à tout à l'heure !

Fox : Une petite minute , vous avez essuyé vos pieds ? Sinon , je tire !

Mario : Et des boules de feu dans la tronche , ça te tente ?

Fox : Heu , je m'en vais nettoyer les salles d'opération…

Kirby : Alors , vous y arrivez ?

Samus : Plus de crédit…

Parakarry : Prends le mien ? Je suis sûr que ça fonctionnera !

Peach : Alors , ça fonctionne ?

Samus : Il ne veut même pas s'allumer…

Parakarry : Désolé , j'ai du me tromper de portable .

Tout à coup , alors que personne ne s'y attendait , Goombarrow et Toad franchirent le palier de l'hôpital .

Peach : Vous voyez , on a réussi !

Boo : Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Goombarrow est allé chercher Toad lui-même .

Toad : Je peux aller la voir ?

Daisy : Oui , je pense…

Infirmière Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !!! ON NE PASSE PAS !

Link : Tu veux goûter de ma lame ?

Infirmière Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !!! ON PASSE !

Perry : Je vais raconter une blague à Toadette !

Raya : Et moi je vais lui chanter une ode !

Daisy : Désolée , mais Toadette a besoin de repos , revenez plus tard pour la faire chier ou lui casser les oreilles…

Ils entrèrent tous pour voir Toadette .

Pichu : Vous tombez bien , vous devez rester ici pour empêcher Sonic de toucher à tout , vous pouvez le faire ?

Mario : Oui , et l'opération ?

Pichu : Seuls Moi , Popo , Nana et Bowser allons opérer , nous ne voulons pas faire mourir un de nos propres chirurgiens , vous comprenez ?

Tous : QUOI !!!

Boo : Ecartés de l'opération ?!?

Pichu : Et on ne discute pas ! Alors Toad , Toadette est victime d'une intoxication alimentaire , nous allons donc l'opérer car nous pensons qu'elle a avalé quelque chose en plus de son repas , quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là…

En dehors de la salle d'opération .

Roy : Salut les amis , j'ai vu un tas de personnes avec des tubes dans la bouche alors j'ai décidé de les enlever , c'est pas croyable comme les médecins peuvent être négligents et distraits…

Boo : Daisy et Link , venez avec moi , il faut intuber tous les patients à qui cet idiot à enlever les tubes !

Samus : Je vais enfiler ma combinaison Varia , je reviens .

Parakarry : C'est quoi Varia ?

Peach : Je ne sais pas .

Goombarrow : Le nom de sa combinaison tout simplement…

Parakarry : Une combinaison n'est pas sensée être moulante ?

Goombarrow : Mais non , et puis qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout !

Samus : Prête à faire feu à votre commandement !

Sonic : Ce sont mes amis ! Je suis content !

Tous : . . .

Mario : Feu !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Sonic fut dégagé hors de l'hôpital…

Tous : Oui , on est les meilleurs !

Dans un autre endroit…

Koopa : Qui a fait un trou dans ma cuisine !

Retour vers les autres .

Infirmière Yoshi : Hé la vieille , ça te tente un peu d'herbes ?

Vieille : OUI ! AAAAAAAH QUELLE BONNE ODEUR !

Infirmière Yoshi : Vous aimez ça à ce que je vois ! Tenez , voici un sachet pour vous enivrez de cette odeur…

Vieille : Merci infiniment , au fait , je m'appelle Gertrude , ancienne trafiquante…

Peach : Il n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer…

Mario : C'est chiant d'attendre…

Toad : C'est chiant de se retrouver avec des cons comme vous…à part toi Goombarrow .

Samus : Merci beaucoup , je vais le noter dans mon merveilleux carnet !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toad : Au fait , c'est l'anarchie dans cet hôpital ?

Parakarry : Heu… Non pourquoi ?

Toad : Fox tire sur les patients qui ripostent à coup de poings , Sonic débranche les appareils , Roy cassent les vitres et tague , On voit des personnes courir et hurler dans les couloirs , il y a des morts qui se promènent , Yoshi donne de la drogue aux malades , Raya et Perry énervent tout le monde , Koopa frappe les clients qui n'ont pas payé à coup de casserole ,bref , la totale quoi .

Goombarrow : Et encore , tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il y avait une urgence…

Tout à coup , la porte de la salle des opérations s'ouvrit , et ils en sortirent tous .

Pichu : Elle avait avalé un caillou .

Bowser : Je savais que ce restaurant était de basse qualité , mais là quand même…

Popo : Heureusement que vous étiez tous ensemble…

Nana : Si elle avait été toute seule je me demande ce qui aurait pu se passer .

Pichu : Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous , la journée a été longue .

Tous : On va rester ici , avec Toadette .

Infirmière Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !!!

Tous : Non , et ta gueule le Glitch !

Parakarry : Pour une fois qu'on ne me traîte pas de…

Tous : BOULET !

Parakarry : Ben tant pis alors…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un véritable carnage .

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'intoxication alimentaire de Toadette (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) , nos amis avaient augmenté leur nombre de morts , et chaque journée , ils refaisaient le classement .

Koopa : Je vous sers ?

Boo : Comme d'habitude , des pâtes .

Koopa : D'accord , mais aujourd'hui , c'est spaghettis bolognaise .

Parakarry : Boulogne ?

Tous : BOULET !

Link : Bois de Boulogne ?

Tous : Pervers !

Kirby : Faisons les comptes !

Toadette : D'accord , je m'en charge…

1er : Parakarry : 27

2ème : Samus : 26

3ème : Link : 24

4ème: Kirby : 21

5ème: Mario : 18

6ème: Peach : 16

7ème: Boo : 11

8ème: Daisy : 10

9ème : Toadette : 7

Mario : Parakarry a doublé Samus !

Daisy : Ca doit être parce qu'il ne se souvient plus de ses patients…

Samus : Et moi alors ?

Daisy : On va dire que tu ne leur rends pas service en leur tirant dessus…

Boo : A quand un peu d'action ? Depuis qu'on a viré Sonic de l'hôpital on s'ennuie .

Ils furent tous bipés et décrochèrent tous leurs téléphones .

Tous : Allo ? Merde , c'était l'autre truc .

Link : Il doit y avoir une urgence .

Mario : Au fait , ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Falco…

Ils se mirent donc en marche , très lentement , vers le service qui les attendait , ils étaient arrivés aux urgence et là ils se renseignèrent .

Goombarrow : Vous n'avez pas entendu les nouvelles ? Il y a eu une bagarre qui a mal tournée . Falco tabassait des Pichu , et certains d'entre eux se sont crashés au bas d'immeubles , quelques uns se sont écrasés dans la façade de Monoprix…

Peach : Ca tombe bien , j'aime pas Monoprix !

Link : Moi j'aime bien parce qu'il y a des strings à 65 centimes !

Daisy : Et tu ne te souviens pas de ma date d'anniversaire ?!?

Toadette : C'est un véritable carnage…

Bowser : Ils n'ont pas besoin d'opération , mais lui , si .

Tous : Falco !

Infirmière Falco : INFIRMIERE FALCO !!! JE SUIS BEAU !!!

Pichu : Je l'ai surpris en train de tabasser mes congénères , et je lui ai fait sa fête .

Kirby : Tu n'as rien perdu de tes talents de combattant .

Pichu : Je n'ai pas gagné 28 tournois pour rien , mon nom est une légende !

Peach : Et moi aussi j'ai gagné un tournoi !

Boo : Oui , mais toi c'était de la triche .

Pichu : Quoi qu'il en soit , vous allez opérer Falco .

Tous : Yes ! Here we go !

Infirmière Yoshi : Je vous assisterai lors de cette opération ! Voyons-voir , il faut lui retirer les morceaux de verre qui sont rentrés dans son corps , il y en a dans les bras et dans les jambes seulement…

Link et Samus : On les coupe ?

Toadette : Au moins il ne nous dira pas : IL N'Y A PAS DE BLOC A !

Daisy : Oui , c'était assez chiant il faut dire .

Mario : Let's go !

Ils partirent tous en salle d'opération tandis que les chirurgiens confirmés pansaient les blessures des Pichu . L'infirmière Yoshi leur donna les instructions et se mit à fumer à côté de Falco dans la salle d'opération .

Samus : Je vais ouvrir au laser !

Toadette : Je me charge de récupéré les morceaux !

Boo : Je referme la plaie !

Link : Je donne un coup d'épée vertical !

Peach : Oh my god ! Tu es con Link ?

Link : Oui !

Parakarry : Vite , il me faut du gel antibiotique !

Daisy : C'est quoi ce truc là ?

Parakarry : Ca soigne les blessures et ça a été créé en 2030 environ .

Mario : Tu es vraiment le roi des boulets !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Daisy : Ta gueule , c'est pas le moment !

Boo : Ca y est , j'ai réussi à refermer toutes les blessures !

Samus : Yes ! Je peux faire ma Fanfare ?

Tous : Ne te gêne pas .

Samus se mit à tirer n'importe où et cassa les vitres du bloc , Fox qui passait là-bas , décida de frapper Samus , mais celle-ci , vingt à trente fois plus forte le lança hors de l'hôpital . Puis Roy vint , il subit le même traitement que Fox , mais il avait traité Samus de « Bonasse » , puis Sonic arriva , et il fut dégagé aussi , mais cette fois , c'était pour la sécurité de Falco .

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Tous : Ta gueule le Glitch !

Tous : Parakarry est un BOULET !

Parakarry : Même pas le temps de le dire…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Un ami en détresse .

Nos amis avaient enfin quelques journées de repos , Falco et Link se battaient pour savoir qui était le meilleur , Boo et Daisy ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de dire que c'était une dispute de gamins , Toad et Toadette se promenaient dans le parc , Samus et Peach philosophaient , Mario et Yoshi se reposaient , Fox s'entraînait au tir de blaster , ce qui lui valut quelques réprimandes de la part de Peach et enfin , Parakarry et Kirby se laissaient « divertir » par Raya et Perry . Soudain , un livreur de courrier apparut…

Parakarry : Hé ! Ca devrait être moi !

Toad : M'est avis que tu t'es fait virer…

Parakarry : QUOI !!! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !

Boo : Nous sommes éboueurs maintenant , tu te souviens ?

Parakarry : Mais oui , c'est vrai….

Daisy : Crétin ! Il disait ça pour tester ta mémoire et ton intelligence , nous sommes chirurgiens maintenant !

Parakarry : Je ne te crois pas…

Daisy : Je vais le cogner !!!

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !!!

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Yoshi : Relax , nous sommes en vacances , autant en profiter…

Goombarrow : Facile pour toi , tu es camé !

Boo : J'aimerais bien savoir ce que veut nous dire le livreur , pas vous ?

Messager : Voici une lettre du primate dégénéré !

Toadette : Ne parle pas de D .K comme ça !

Messager : Vous le constaterez par vous même…

Peach ouvrit la lettre , mais n'en comprit pas un mot , Samus arriva à la rescousse avec un décodeur , mais elle n'arrivèrent à rien , finalement , Peach , Mario , Yoshi , Kirby , Samus et Goombarrow décidèrent de partir pour aider D.K .

Raya : Je chanterai pour votre retour !

Perry : Le feu ça brûle et l'eau ça mouille ! Perryhihihi !

Ils s'écroulèrent tous de rire mis à part quelques personnes qui trouvait cette blague de mauvais goût .

Toadette : Je surveillerai ton château pensant ton absence , sois sans crainte !

Link : Daisy et moi on va parler et peut-être bais… Ailleuh ! Ca fait mal !

Daisy : Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'il ne fallait pas m'énerver ?

Sonic : Je suis le meilleur !

Roy : Nan , c'est moi !

Sonic : C'est pas juste ! OUIN !

Les six voyageurs partirent alors en direction de l'île Kongo Bongo , une fois arrivés , ils demandèrent aux habitants où était passé D.K .

Habitant : Il est parti sur une petite île à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là…

Peach : Cool , on n'a plus qu'à y aller !

Goombarrow s'évanouit .

Samus : Je vais le porter .

Mario : Let's go !

Quelques heures plus tard , ils accostaient sur la petite île où était D.K .

D.K : Vous voilà ! Venez par ici , je vais vous expliquer en détail ce que j'attends de vous .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Yoshi : J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur…

D.K : Ca ne pourra pas être pire que moi… Voyez-vous , Diddy et Dixie ont voulu faire une fête , en tant qu'adulte responsable , j'ai pensé à les accompagner , et nous sommes partis . Mais le problème , c'est que je fais la nounou maintenant ! Des clans se sont formés , d'un côté , les bourges , le clan constitué de Pipsy , Tiny et Dixie qui essaie d'en faire partie mais qui leur sert d'esclave . Un autre clan , est formé de Conker appelé l'écureuil de merde , Bumper et Drumstick . Et le dernier , ce sont tous les autres . Je ne peux pas m'écarter deux minutes sans qu'il y ait des bagarres ou autre chose , c'est pourquoi je vous demande de vous aventurer par cette porte pour aller retrouver la banane d'or ! Ces petits bâtards me l'ont volée. Vous pensez pouvoir faire ça pour moi ? Hé Dixie , qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Arrête de faire des strip-tease !

Dixie : Ordre de la reine Pipsy et de la grande inquisitrice Tiny .

D.K : Je compte sur vous !

Tous : D'accord , on y va !

Pendant ce temps , au château .

Parakarry : Attaque spéciale : L'oubli ancestral ! Je ne me souviens plus de rien…

Toad : Mais quel con !

Toadette : On devrait tous les ligoter .

Toad : Ou les enfermer .

Maintenant , voyons ce qui se passe à l'hôpital…

Pichu : Ca faisait longtemps…

Bowser : Enfin une journée sans mort !

Popo : C'est gratifiant pour nous .

Nana : J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour demain…

Bowser : En espérant que les abrutis ne reviennent pas…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : A la recherche du trésor de Kongo Bongo .

Les six amis qui avaient décidé d'aider D.K partirent donc en route . Ils franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un domaine plein de Dinosaure .

Peach : Oh , un T-Rex !

Mario : Je ne pense pas , c'est plutôt un vélociraptor .

Goombarrow : Ce sont de gentils herbivores…

Samus : Mais ils ont des dents !

Goombarrow : Je vois pas le rapport .

Yoshi : Bonjour monsieur l'herbivore , vous êtes un dinosaure comme moi , accepteriez vous une interview ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Mario : Mange des fruits , regarde , il y en a plein là… Bizarre , ça bouge…

Goombarrow : Fuyez , c'est un Tropius , ce pokémon n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses fruits !

Peach : Mais c'est un herbivore , il ne peut pas nous manger…

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Goombarrow : Il peut nous écraser et c'est suffisant pour fuir !

Mario : Cachons nous derrière cet arbre !

Samus : Comment on fait , l'arbre est rond , et le derrière et le devant peuvent être n'importe où !

Peach : Mais c'est vrai ça .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Mario : Suivez-moi !

Yoshi : Attendez un instant , il veut bien m'accorder une interview !

Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse , c'était la chose la plus absurde que Goombarrow ait déjà entendu .

Goombarrow : Totalement débile .

Tropius : Voilà , il y a quelques années de cela , mes confrères et moi vivions en paix dans ces vastes et vertes prairies , mais , un beau jour , des enfants sont venus , nous avons tenté de nous en débarrasser par la force , mais ces enfoirés faisaient du toboggan sur nos dos et la plupart d'entre nous ont décidé de s'enfuir de cette île .

Peach : Comment ?

Tropius : Ben quoi , tu vois pas que j'ai des ailes ?

Peach : Ca sert à quoi ?

Samus : D'après mon intuition , je pense que ça lui sert de couverture la nuit .

Peach : Je vois .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Tropius : Puis , il n'y a pas longtemps , ces enfoirés ont volé quelque chose et l'ont caché dans cette caverne .

Mario : Ce pourrait-il que ce soit…

Tropius : Oui , les bananes d'or .

Yoshi : Merci pour vos précieuses information , nous allons barricader la porte pour que ces sales gamins ne viennent plus .

Tropius : Merci beaucoup . Au fait , mon nom est Tropical .

Samus : Passe sur Zebes un de ces quatre .

Peach : Et au château de la princesse Peach , tu y seras bien reçu .

Goombarrow : En avant pour la grotte des trésors !

* * *

Sonic : C'est beau ça , je peux l'avoir ? Je peux , je peux ?

Toadette : Nan , on t'a déjà acheté plein de jouets aujourd'hui .

Sonic , se roulant par terre : Je veux , je veux !

Toad : Mais va te faire foutre ! Tu n'es plus un gamin maintenant !

Sonic : Areuh ?

Parakarry : J'essaie de me souvenir des tables d'adition , il me faut du calme .

Boo : Oui , avec ton intelligence supérieure , tu vas vite t'en souvenir…

Parakarry : Je savais que tu étais sympa !

Toad : C'était ironique…

Boo : Et ce n'est pas un compliment…

* * *

Bowser : Enfin , nous avons la paix…

Roy : Salut les amis ça gaze ?

Popo : C'est pas possible…

Nana : Il fallait que ça arrive .

Pichu : Oui , mais rentre chez toi Roy , tout va très bien pour nous .

Infirmière Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !!!

Fox : Grrr ! Je viens nettoyer le sol .

Et c'est ainsi que ce termina la journée des pauvres chirurgiens , après l'arrivée de Roy , il durent courir dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un patient disparu , essayer de frapper Roy et de la virer , bref , ils eurent dix fois plus de travail . Quant à Daisy et Link , personne les vit de l'après-midi . Même Raya et Perry qui cherchaient de nouveaux fans ne les virent pas .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Le trésor est enfin découvert !

Le groupe de six arriva enfin à la soi-disant grotte , Tropical leur avait dit que les bananes d'or étaient bien gardées et qu'il y avait de nombreux pièges . Malgré le risque , ils avancèrent. Elle était sombre et on pouvait difficilement voir où on mettait les pieds .

Mario : Allez , on avance !

Samus : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! BOOM !!! Ca fait mal...

Peach : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je glisse moi aussi !

Mario : Je viens te sauver ! Mais , mais arrête toi !

Ils restèrent tous les deux par terre , un peu sonnés par le choc .

Goombarrow : Ma vitesse va me permettre de passer ces tâches d'huiles sans problème .

Yoshi : Pourquoi tu fais du sur-place ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Après avoir prononcé ces mots , Kirby avala toute l'huile présente sur le sol .

Kirby : Huile d'olive , délicieuse .

Goombarrow : Continuons .

Peach : Oh ! Des caméras ! Youhou ! Je suis là ! Cool , elles se tournent toues vers moi !

Mario : Cours , elles ne sont pas là pour te faire du bien !

Peach : Bah si , elles m'ont lancé des fleurs .

Elle donna des fleurs à chaque membre du groupe et une explosion retentit .

Yoshi : Ca a explosé dans mon ventre !

Kirby : Moi aussi .

Samus , toussant : Ces sales gamins vont m'entendre à notre retour !

Mario : Let's go !

Goombarrow : Tu fais chier Mario !

Yoshi : Désolé , je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux toilettes .

Goombarrow : Grrr…Boulets…Inutiles…Idiots…Vengerai !

Samus : Nous y sommes presque !

Kirby : Comment tu sais ça ?

Samus : L'action replay , tu connais ?

Goombarrow : Le problème c'est que nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu…

Samus : Bah alors tant pis .

Mario : Regardez ! La banane d'or !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Peach : Frappez le , il ne faut pas qu'il mange ce truc !

Tout le groupe se mit à frapper Kirby de toute ces forces , ce dernier arrêta l'absorption mais les garnements qui avaient volés le trésor commencèrent à utiliser des bombes puantes et autres choses . Les six adultes n'eurent d'autre choix que de fuir . Leurs poursuivants étaient armés , raison de plus pour décamper en vitesse .

D.K : Alors , quel résultat ?

Samus : Mission Failed…

Kirby : Non . Je vais recracher ce truc .

Samus : Mission Complete !

Peach : Bon , on a réussi , mais ces sales gamins ne doivent plus venir gêner les Tropius , il faudrait barricader la porte .

D.K : Je m'en chargerai , vous resterez bien ici pour voir mes pouvoirs magiques ?

Goombarrow : Désolé mais nous ne pouvons…

Peach : Oui !

Yoshi : Et moi de même !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Mario : Je vais dormir .

Et D.K leur fit une démonstration de pouvoirs magiques tel que le réchauffement et le refroidissement qui , combinés ne donnent rien du tout .

* * *

Sonic : OUIN ! Je veux ce tee-shirt !

Toad : J'en ai marre ! Je…Je peux ?

Toadette : Bien sûr !

Sonic : Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Toadette : Je vais l'assommer .

Sonic : . . .

Toad : Yes , on va pouvoir continuer sans cet abruti !

Toadette : On le jette dans une poubelle ?

Toad : Bonne idée !

* * *

Parakarry : Tu peux me rappeler ce que tu viens de dire parce que je ne m'en souviens plus et que j'aimerais bien m'en souvenir pour pouvoir l'oublier à nouveau et te le redemander et pouvoir parler parce que c'est toujours sympa d'avoir un ami à l'écoute qui t'écoute quand tu as quelque chose à lui dire et…

Boo : (Zen , reste zen…)

Parakarry : …c'est cool de raconter des trucs à un ami qui te rappelle ce que tu as oublié quand tu lui demandes parce que tu ne t'en souviens plus et que tu le remercies pour t'avoir rappelé la chose que tu as oubliée et que j'aimerais bien savoir parce que je voudrais pouvoir m'en souvenir pour m'en rappeler et l'oublier…

Boo : TA GUEULE CONNARD !!! TU ME FAIS CHIER , JE T'ENMERDE !!! BÂTARD DE MES DEUX !!!

Parakarry : Faut rester calme…

Boo : La ferme BOULET !!!

* * *

Roy : Je veux te défier Pichu !

Pichu : Allez-y , amenez le au bloc , ça ne prendra pas plus de deux secondes .

Roy : YAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Fox : A l'attaque !!!

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !!!

Bowser : Enfin du spectacle !

Popo : Oui , mais on connaît le gagnant…

Nana : Ca y est , c'est fini .

Pichu : Vous voudriez bien les jeter par la fenêtre ?

Les trois : Oui , sans problème !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Retour au quotidien…si on peut dire ça .

Nos six héros avaient ramené le trésor de D.K , ils étaient donc repartis pour le Royaume Champignon . Le voyage fut long , très long pour Goombarrow , il devait supporter les idioties de ses compagnons . Il prenait son mal en patience et s'isolait tandis que les aytres s'amusaient en se racontant des blagues stupides . Ils étaient enfin arrivés… Les chirurgiens regardèrent l'hôpital et virent dans une poubelle un truc bleu .

Mario : Sonic !?!

Peach : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Yoshi : Je vois des beaux éléphants roses là-haut…

Samus : On rentre ?

Peach : Sans le sortir de là ?

Goombarrow : J'ai une petite idée là-dessus…

Sonic : Ouf , merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Toad et Toadette sont des barbares !

Goombarrow : Comme je pensais…

Et ils décidèrent de rentrer . Le réveil des amis fut laborieux le lendemain , et certains décidèrent de ne pas se lever . Les réveillés partirent pour l'hôpital et virent quelqu'un en train de détrousser un patient .

Miaouss : Laissez moi vous aider à monter ces marches…

Tous : Miaouss !

Peach : Quelle ruse !

Boo : C'est sûr que pour toi ça doit en être…

Toadette : Toujours aussi honnête à ce que je vois ?

Miaouss : Et puis ? Personne n'a encore réussi à m'attraper jusque là . Vous êtes si bornés de nos jours… Je possède un don , je l'utilse , rien de plus , rien de moins .

Daisy : C'est tout de même du vol !

Link : Et ça mérite d'être puni !

Miaouss : Attrape moi , si tu peux !

Après quelques acrobaties éxécutées par Miaouss , Link se rendit à l'évidence , ce chat était bien trop agile pour être attrapé et bien trop rusé pour tomber dans des pièges .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Parakarry : Ah bon ? C'est rare .

Tous : BOULET !

Miaouss : C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec des abrutis pareil que mon règne va s'achever…

Raya et Perry : Daisy ! Link ! On vous a cherché partout ! Où étiez-vous ?

Daisy : Raisons personnelles…

Roy : OBJECTION ! Vous ne pouvez pas invoquer le droit de non réponse !

Link : Bah alors on s'envoyait en…Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper !

Daisy : J'ai répondu alors casse-toi .

Tous : Quelle force d'esprit !

Samus : De la boucherie en perspective ?

Mario : Chirurgie voyons…

Yoshi : Chirurgie ou boucherie , qui fait la différence ?

Bowser : Moi ! Je trouve ça honteux de vous entendre tenir de pareils propos !

Infirmière Falco : JE SUIS BEAU ! J'AI BIEN DORMI ! J'AI REGARDé LA TELEVISION ! MOI JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT ! MOI JE…

Pichu : Ca ira infirmière , votre vie privée n'intéresse personne .

Sonic : Ah , je meurs ! On m'a foutu dans une poubelle !

Popo : Les abrutis…

Nana :…dehors !

Pendant qu'ils discutaient , Miaouss leur avait dérobé discrètement leurs porte-feuilles .

Raya et Perry : La boîte de strip ouvre ce soir !

Koopa : Je serai le cuisinier de la boîte , on m'a changé de poste !

Pichu : Nous avons une urgence ! Des arbrophiles se sont retrouvés avec un arbre au milieu du ventre…

Link : Ca c'est de la pénétration !

Daisy : Tu veux un petit lifting , c'est gratuit .

Link : Ca ira !

Bowser : Tous au bloc !

Les Ice : Et sauvez-les !

Tous : Here we go !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Nous les avons tous sauvés !

Nos chirurgiens étaient face à un nouveau problème (Non , ce n'est pas Roy qui se ballade nu au milieu de l'hôpital , c'est autre chose) . Ils devaient maintenant opérer des patients qui étaient transpercés par un arbre .

Peach : C'est pas de chance quand même de se retrouver avec un baobab au milieu de son corps…

Toadette : Il faut dix humains pour faire le tour d'un baobab…

Link : Qui est l'infirmière qui nous aide ?

Peach : Infirmière Falco .

Infirmière Falco : JE SUIS BEAU ! J'AI BIEN MANGE !

Les trois : autres : La ferme !

Infirmière Falco : VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DIGNE D'ÊTRE EN MA PRESENCE ! MA BEAUTE SURPASSE LA VOTRE…

Link : Bon , je commence avec une incision profonde !

Toadette : Tous à l'abri !

Peach : Je ne veux pas être tâchée !

Infirmière Falco : VOUS ÊTES ODIEUX ! VOUS M'AVEZ SALI !

Tous sauf lui : La ferme !

* * *

Goombarrow : Qui va nous assister pour l'opération ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Parakarry : J'ai oublié .

Goombarrow : Pourquoi est-ce que je me tape les cons à chaque fois…

Parakarry : C'est quoi un con ?

Goombarrow : C'est ce que vous êtes toi et Kirby .

Miaouss : Rassurez-vous Goombarrow , vous ne serez pas seul face à ces abrutis .

Kirby : Je m'occupe de l'anesthésiant .

Parakarry : Très utile ce coup de marteau .

Miaouss : Attendez , je vais faire le tour du patient .

Le voleur sortit des poches du patient son porte-feuille et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche .

Parakarry : Nous devons le sauver , c'est notre devoir .

Roy , nu : Admirez ma sublime musculature !

Kirby : Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent mais si tu restes devant moi , je crois que je vais vomir…

* * *

Boo : Vite , nous devons le soigner !

Daisy : C'est pas de chance d'être tombé sur un cas comme ça…

Mario : Heu , on est cinq dans le bloc ?

Infirmière Yoshi : Non , je suis hors service , désolé .

Samus : Pas grave , je suis là !

Boo : Il faudra faire en sorte de ne pas l'abîmer .

Daisy : Le pauvre , j'espère qu'il s'en sortira…

Samus : M'ignore t-on ?

Infirmière Yoshi : Ecstasy ? Cannabis ? Héroïne ?

Boo : Non merci Yoshi .

Infirmière Yoshi : INFIRMIERE Yoshi .

Daisy : Et toi Samus , tu fais toujours tout foirer alors on en a marre , tu comprends ?

Samus : Non .

Daisy : Ce n'est pas grave , tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre .

Les trois opérations se terminèrent en même temps et les diplômés regardèrent les résultats.

Pichu : Voyons-voir , la salle « 1 »…

Bowser : Moi c'est la « 2 »…

Ice : Et on inspecte la « 3 »…

* * *

Les quatre : Vous êtes des nuls ! Vous n'en avez même pas sauvé un seul !

Peach : Mais si , bien au contraire , nous les avons tous sauvés !

Samus : Il n'y aura plus qu'à les replanter !

Les quatre : ??? Vous parlez de quoi au juste ?

Kirby : Et bah regardez , les arbres sont en bonne santé !

Les quatre : X_X

Yoshi : Oh , ils ont l'air d'avoir un peu fumé…

Luigi : Brrr… J'ai peur…

Mario : Luigi !

Luigi : Mario !

Samus : Luigi !

Luigi : Samus !

Daisy : Luigi !

Luigi : AAAAAAAAAH ! La folle enragée !!!

Tous : Lol , c'est trop fort ! Bon , on devrait allez voir la boîte de stip-tease .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Une ambiance chaude !

Nos apprentis avaient enfin terminé leurs opérations , ils avaient décidé de rendre visite à Raya et Perry !

Raya : Tout le monde est chaud ?

Tous : YEAH !

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Luigi : J'ai peur , il y a plein de bruit ! Je retourne faire les poussières à la maison Mario .

Mario : Vas-y , comme ça je les ferai pas !

Kirby : Elle est où la bouffe ?

Koopa : Suis moi !

Fox : Ce sont des malfrats , hors de l'hôpital !

Daisy : Je me charge de lui…

Fox essaya de tirer sur Daisy , mais ses efforts furent vains , finalement , il se retrouva la tête encastrée dans un mur .

Yoshi : Fumons le Calumet de la paix .

Miaouss : Moi , je vais rester à l'écart (et repérer mes futures proies) .

Falco : VOTRE BEAUTE N'EGALE PAS LA MIENNE !

Roy : Je vous ai suivi et… Il y a plein de monde ici !

DJ Raya : Voici notre strip-teaser ! Veuillez acclamer Roy !

Goombarrow : Une abréviation conviendrait dans ce cas-là…

Toadette : N.A.C ?

Goombarrow : Parfaitement , nul à chier .

Parakarry : Qui a chié ?

Toadette : Casse-toi Boulet !

Parakarry : Roh la la .

Perry : Et voici notre humoriste , Parakarry !!!

Le public : OUAIS !!!

Link : C'est une trop bonne idée ! Ca divertit les gens .

Luigi : Mario , j'ai peur , la voie n'est pas libre !

Mario : Va voir Daisy , elle t'aidera .

Après avoir vu cette dernière , il s'envola mystérieusement .

DJ Raya : Vas-y Francky , vas-y !

Public : Quelle star ! On en veut plus !

Perry : Voilà la blague Perryeuse du jour : Quand y'en a marre des Malabar , y'a Carambar !

Public : Mouarf Mouarf Mouarf !!!

Goombarrow : On ferait mieux de sortir…

Samus : Attendez ! Moi aussi je veux être une strip-teaseuse !

Daisy : On doit sortir…

Peach : Je peux t'emprunter ton maquillage Samus ?

Samus : Sans problème !

DJ Raya : Si on me traite de conasse , c'est parce que je suis une pouffiasse !

Public : Quel tube ! Faudra l'acheter dès demain matin !

Yoshi : Je vois trouble…

Peach : Je voudrais un coca Mario , tu peux aller me le chercher ?

Mario : Peach veut un coca , tu peux aller le chercher Sonic ?

Sonic : J'y cours . . . Ca y est !

Mario : Voilà Peach , j'ai couru pour te le ramener !

Peach : Merci , c'est chou !

Et ils continuèrent à faire la fête jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit . Quand ils sortirent , la plupart étaient saouls et tenaient à peine debout . Roy n'avait pas retrouvé ses habits et Sonic ne trouvait plus son chemin .

Raya : Mais je venais juste de commencer Illona…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Quel choc !

Le petit groupe rentra au château de la princesse , avant d'aller se coucher , ils décidèrent , comme par hasard , de regarder les informations .

Samus : On appuie sur quel bouton ?

Boo , se rappelant de ce que Samus leur avait raconté à l'époque de Champi-Lanta : Non , laisse moi faire !

Toadette : Kirby , arrête de manger la table !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Daisy : J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas parler de nous comme de « l'hôpital le plus nul au monde »…

Falco : Ils parleront peut-être de mon physique avantageux ?

Fox : C'est aussi vrai que 1+1=1 !

Mario : Donc il y a de grandes chances qu'ils parlent de la beauté de Falco…

Goombarrow : Aucune chance…1+1=2 .

La télé : Aujourd'hui , bulletin spécial ! C'est Anne-Sophie Lapute , dite Lapouffe qui vous parle en live , en direct !

Peach : Elle n'a pas changé celle-là…

Lapouffe : Aujourd'hui , nous allons parler en live , en direct , du nouveau magasine people qui vient de sortir son premier numéro . « Triforce Mag » , le nom du magasine a été vendu à plus de 5 milliards d'unités , il explose de loin ses concurrents . Regardons la première page . Hé oui ! Dans le triangle du haut , vous voyez Peach , dans celui de gauche , Zelda , dans celui de droite Samus et au milieu , vous voyez Daisy ! Mais le petit plus , c'est qu'elles sont nues ! D'où le nouvel intérêt pour ce magasine ! La première rubrique : c'est une photo prise par Yoshi et Roy , on y voit Link et Daisy dans le même lit ! Comme vous le voyez , c'est un magasine passionnant , venez l'acheter !

Daisy : . . .

Peach et Samus : Cool ! On nous voit à l'intérieur !

Et après avoir vu ceci , ils allèrent tous se coucher . Le lendemain matin , ils partirent assez tôt pour se rendre à l'hôpital .

Peach : Tiens , voilà Miaouss qui fait les poches de quelqu'un .

Miaouss : Ah , voilà les débiles…

Toadette , Goombarrow et Boo : Tu ne nous met pas dans le même sac , ok ?

Miaouss : Je ne vous incluais pas dedans , bien sûr…

Bowser : Bon vous vous êtes reposés ? Vous allez peut-être pouvoir sauver des vies aujourd'hui ?

Parakarry : Ca ne fait pas partie du programme , désolé…

Bowser : Tu as oublié pourquoi tu étais ici au moins ?

Parakarry : Comment tu as deviné ?

Popo : Link et Daisy…

Nana : ne sont pas avec vous ?

Mario : Non , et Yoshi est en train de sniffer et Kirby… Bah ils doit manger , comme d'habitude…

Pichu : J'aimerais assez aussi , que vous arrêtiez de vous prostituer .

Samus : Bah ça me fait de la pub…

Pichu : . . . Aujourd'hui , vous révisez les bases ! Et quand je dis les bases , c'est savoir écrire votre prénom !

Goombarrow , Toadette et Boo : Euh… Et nous ?

Pichu : Pareil !

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Ils suivirent donc les ordres de leurs supérieurs et écrivirent leur nom .

Boo : Bon , on se fait chier là .

Toadette : On va se promener ?

Goombarrow : Heu , on devrait pas aider les autres ?

Boo : Ne me dis pas qu'ils…

Toadette : Si .

Ils aidèrent alors leurs amis et puis décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau quand tout à coup , ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver en courant .

Infirmière Yoshi : On a une urgence !

Bowser : Ok , on va voir !

Ice Climbers , découvrant le cas : MDR PTDR LOL XD !!!

Mario : Allons voir ce que c'est…

Mario : Mais ce sont…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Les moqueries de l'hôpital…

Nos amis étaient face à cette urgence et ne purent pas s'empêcher de rire .

Samus : Ben vous y allez fort vous !

Mario : Vous n'êtes pas doués…

??? : On est coincé , que voulez-vous !

Parakarry : Comment vous avez-fait ça ?

??? : A ton avis…

Toadette : Tu aurais pu être plus prudente .

Boo : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour ces deux-là ?

Peach , venant d'arriver : Je viens de finir d'écrire mon prénom , c'était dur… Oh , mais ce sont Daisy et Link… Oh , vous avez une autorisation spéciale pour faire l'amour dans l'hôpital ?

Goombarrow : Tu es conne ou tu le fais exprès ?

Daisy : Nous sommes coincés , et nous ne sommes pas dans une position confortable du tout…

Link : Normal , c'est moi qui l'ai choisie…

Tous : Pervers !

Parakarry : C'est quoi cette position ?

Link : Page 23 du « Kâmasûtra » , je connais cette œuvre par cœur !

Tous : Pervers ! Gros porc dégoûtant !

Link : Mais pourquoi vous dites rien à Daisy ?

Peach : Me demande pas ça , je suis en train de réviser mes tables d'addition !

Samus : Même que nous bloquons à 0+1…

Peach : Il faut dire que nous avons passé le premier cap…

Samus : En effet , nous avons trouvé 0+0 .

Boo : Votre conversation de blondes ne nous intéresse pas .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Falco : PERSONNE NE VEUT DE MOI MALGRE MA SUBLIME BEAUTE !!!

Yoshi : C'est moi ou Daisy et Link sont devant moi à faire ce que je vois ?

Mario : Deuxième proposition . Je vais dormir , à plus .

Falco : DITES LE SI ON M'IGNORE !

Toadette : Pourquoi tu ne t'appelles plus Infirmière Falco ?

Infirmière Falco : UN OUBLI DE MA PART !

Pichu : Il va falloir les séparer !

Roy et Yoshi : Une petite photo !

Sur la photo , on pouvait voir Daisy , une main sur le visage et Link , faisant le « V » de la victoire .

Bowser : On les emmène…

Daisy : Je préfèrerai que ce soit mes amies qui nous séparent .

Link : Et moi les miens .

Tous : Mais tu en as pas !

Daisy : Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les Ice : On y voit pas d'inconvénients .

Peach , Toadette , Samus , Parakarry , Boo et Goombarrow partirent les séparer dans la salle d'opération .

Parakarry : En fait , c'est comme un tir à la corde ?

Tous : BOULET !

Daisy : Faites attention , j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver à terre .

Link : Mais j'ai tiré tout à l'heure !

Tous : Pervers !

Peach : Mario et Kirby auraient pu nous aider…

Link : Ils font quoi ?

Toadette : Kirby mange et Mario dort…

Boo : Ils font comme à leur habitude .

Samus : Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé ce truc là…

Goombarrow : Bah vaut mieux que ça t'arrive pas .

Daisy : Enfin libérée !

Link : On aurait pu rester toute la vie coincés ensemble .

Tous : Beurk !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Urgence dans l'hôpital .

Nos amis étaient en train de faire leur compte habituel de morts à la cantine , bizarrement , Peach était absente .

Daisy : Elle a dû se perdre…

Boo : Bref , voici le classement :

1ère :Samus : 67 morts .

2ème : Kirby : 52 morts .

3ème : Link : 44 morts .

4ème : Mario : 37 morts .

5ème: Peach : 35 morts .

6ème: Daisy : 20 morts .

7ème : Toadette : 18 morts .

8ème Boo : 15 morts .

Hors concours : Parakarry : 189 morts .

Parakarry : Pourquoi je suis hors concours ?

Mario : Tu as trop de points d'avance sur nous .

Toadette : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement .

Link : Kirby et Samus sont largement au dessus de moi !

Kirby : Je te doublerai un jour !

Samus : Je suis trop une boss !

Boo : Yes , j'en ai le moins !

Mario : Mais , c'est pas le but d'avoir plein de morts ?

Daisy : Franchement , il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter !

Goombarrow : Et moi j'en ai 0 !

Tous : Normal , tu es là pour aider .

Tout à coup , Peach apparut avec un léger problème…

Peach : Vous pourriez m'aider ?

Tous : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Peach : Ma brosse est coincée dans mes cheveux !

Daisy : Je vais essayer de tirer… Rien a faire , essayons tous !

Tous : Faisons-le !

Ils se mirent tous à tirer sur la brosse et sur Peach pour essayer de les séparer , mais rien à faire .

Parakarry : J'ai peut-être une idée…

Toadette : Toi , une idée ? Laisse moi rire…

Parakarry : Si on enlevait les mèches de cheveux une par une ?

Toadette : Tout compte fait , tu peux parfois avoir de bonnes idées !

Tous : Faudrait se dépêcher , on nous attend dans l'aile A .

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de démêler les cheveux de Peach , une grande explosion retentit dans un couloir de l'hôpital .

Goombarrow : Ca y est , la dernière mèche est enlevée , dépêchons nous d'aller voir !

Peach : Encore désolée…

Nos amis se mirent à courir en direction du bruit , et ils découvrirent…

Boo : Comment cet avion s'est retrouvé ici… ?

Pichu : . . .

Samus : Regardez , Pichu est au sol , il a les yeux fermés…

Daisy : Il est vivant , mais dans un état critique .

Link : Regardez , ici , Roy est étendu sur le sol…

Mario : Une chance qu'il soit habillé .

Toadette : Oh , non ! Regardez ! Yoshi et Falco sont étendus là-bas !

Boo : Répondez !

Yoshi : . . .

Falco : Je…Beau…

Goombarrow : Il faut former des équipes de deux !

Kirby : Attendez , regardez là-bas , au milieu des flammes !

Koopa : Venez m'aider ! J'essaye d'éteindre les flammes !

Boo : Peach , tu maîtrises un peu la magie , tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Peach : Une chance que j'ai choisis d'apprendre la magie de l'eau… Bulle !

Koopa , Fox et les Ice furent transportés par la bulle au dessus des flammes ardentes .

Parakarry : Où sont Raya et Perry ?

Koopa : A l'abri , elles appellent les pompiers .

Daisy : Il y a quelqu'un dans l'avion ?

Koopa : Crash Bandicoot , je vous laisse vous en occupez ! Bowser m'a aidé , il faut que vous vous en occupiez aussi ! C'est grâce à lui si personne n'est mort , maintenant , vous devez prendre la relève !

Tous : Dépêchons nous !

Toadette : Formez des équipes de deux , on aura plus de chance de les sauver !

Mario : N'oubliez pas ce que nous avons appris !

Boo : Mais qu'a t-ont appris ?

Samus : Prenez les manuels d'infirmière !

Goombarrow : Je vais rester avec vous , pour m'appeler , bipez moi , ma vitesse devrait pouvoir nous aider .

Kirby : Nous devons y arriver .

Link : C'est le premier pas pour nos examens…

Peach : Bonne chance à tous…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Une tension palpable…

Un avion s'était crashé sur l'hôpital et la cause de l'accident était encore inconnue . Nos amis réanimaient ceux qui étaient dans un état convenable et s'occupaient de ceux dans un état critique .

Peach et Daisy : On s'occupe de Pichu .

Boo et Parakarry : Prenons Falco .

Mario et Samus : Aidons Yoshi .

Toadette et Goombarrow : On prend le cas des Ice !

Nana : Ca ira pour moi , mais…sauvez Popo…

Kirby et Link : Nous sommes le dernier groupe , donc nous allons sauver Crash .

Tous : En avant !

Peach : Il faudra faire une manipulation rapide Daisy .

Daisy : Retire le bout de tôle qui est coincé dans son ventre et je m'occuperais de recoudre , puis tu désinfecteras .

Peach : Ensuite nous le mettrons en service de réanimation et tout sera arrangé .

Daisy : Vas-y , commence .

Peach : Apparemment , ça ne se passe pas comme prévu , sa tension baisse !

Daisy : Il faut agir rapidement et efficacement !

Peach : Deux mots qui me sont inconnus .

Boo : Qu'avons nous Parakarry ?

Parakarry : Je ne sais pas , je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce livre…

Boo : Si tu le tenais à l'endroit , ça irait mieux…

Parakarry : Il faut l'intuber , mais faire vite , sinon sa tension risque de baisser illico .

Boo : Le pire dans cette histoire , c'est qu'il pue de la gueule !

Parakarry : C'est peut-être pas lui…

Boo : Me dis pas que tu as oublié de te laver les dents ce matin…

Parakarry : Heu…si .

Mario : Nous avons un cas simple .

Samus : On le frappe et il se réveille ?

Mario : Non , as-tu les herbes qu'il t'a donné hier ?

Samus : Oui , je les sors ?

Mario : Oui… Mais non , ne les sors pas de la salle !

Samus : Je n'avais pas compris .

Yoshi : CANNABIS !!! MOI EN VOULOIR !!!

Mario : Chassez le naturel , il revient au galop !

Samus : Non , moi je chasse des Métroïds .

Mario : Le naturel est peut-être un Métroïd ?

Toadette : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Goombarrow : Je ne sais pas…

Toadette : Quelqu'un me parle dans mon esprit ! C'est Popo !

Goombarrow : Oui , je l'entends aussi , il dit qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ?!?

Toadette : Il veut dire quoi par là ?

Goombarrow : Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Popo : ZZZzzz …

Goombarrow : Où est passé son médaillon ?

Toadette : Mais oui , il faut chercher son médaillon si on veut qu'il se réveille !

Goombarrow : je crois qu'il a enfermé son âme dans le médaillon en fait…

Toadette : Oui , puis un mage confirmé pourra le sauver , vas-y Goombarrow !

Kirby : Nous allons devoir effectuer une lobectomie…

Link : Pfff… Jamais de sodomie !

Kirby : Bah en même temps , il a pas des éclats de verre coincés dans le cul !

Link : Pas bête…

Kirby : Bon , puis nous suturons la plaie .

Link : On dirait une intervention mineure…

Kirby : Quelqu'un nous a aidé , mais qui ?

Link : Tout ce que je sais , c'est que Bowser ne pouvais pas arrêter l'avion à lui tout seul .

Koopa : Raya et Perry , attribuez les premiers soins à Roy .

Raya : Bah il était déjà réveillé…

Perry : Je vais raconter une bonne blague pour l'occasion !

Bowser : Non , fermez vos gueules pour une fois . Il faut que je réfléchisse…

Koopa : Merci pour tout à l'heure , vous avez été formidable Bowser .

Bowser : Quelqu'un m'a aidé…

Sonic : Moi ?

Tous : Non , je crois pas…

Autre part…

??? : Alors , tu as l'argent ?

??? : Non , j'ai sacrifié ce que j'avais pour des amis , je me suis rendu compte que la vie n'était rien sans des personnes à qui on peut faire confiance , c'est pourquoi , je n'ai pas l'argent que nous devions ramasser pour sauver le village…

??? : Je comprends , mais il faudra continuer à voler , pour noyer l'abruti qui règne dans nos contrées sous un déluge de pièces…

??? : Nous pourrons peut-être nous débarrasser de cette chose si mes amis veulent bien combattre à nos côtés…

??? : Peut-être , mais attends qu'ils aient réussi leurs examens…

??? : Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils réussissent…

??? : Attends qu'ils réussissent…

??? : Hum…Je vois .

??? : Je t'apporterais des nouvelles une autre fois !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Yoshi est un taré !

Les apprentis venaient de sauver à eux seuls tout l'hôpital , mais ils voulurent remercier Peach .

Peach : Heu , pourquoi vous me remerciez ?

Daisy : Sans toi , on serait peut-être tous morts !

Link : Oui , quand tu as coincé ta brosse dans tes cheveux !

Peach : Ca faisait mal .

Parakarry : Mal comment ?

Mario : Mais arrête de faire le boulet !

Toadette : Il peut pas , c'est naturel !

Samus : C'est comme pour la couleur de cheveux de Zelda !

Goombarrow : Aucun rapport , en plus elle s'est fait une coloration .

Boo : Oui , les cheveux châtains ça fait style .

Raya : Nous on a eu de la chance aussi !

Perry : Une petite blague pour avoir survécu !

Boo : Encore dans la série NAC ?

Perry : Pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire de ski alpin dans la mer ?

Tous : Encore un truc pourri…

Perry : Parce qu'elle n'est pas en pente ! MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF !!!

Kirby : A cause de qui ça s'est passé ?

Daisy : Il paraît que Fox a pris l'avion pour un Kamikaze , lui a tiré dessus et ce dernier s'est crashé…

Goombarrow : C'est la troisième fois que Crash se crashe…

Perry et Raya : Quel jeu de mots !

Goombarrow : …à cause de l'un d'entre nous .

Toadette : Oui , mais c'est pas vraiment de notre faute…

Samus : C'est nul , j'ai envie de baston !

Peach : Et en plus on a les examens qui arrivent dans pas longtemps !

Mario : C'est mort pour nous…

Boo : Parle pour toi , je compte bien le réussir !

Sonic : Vous avez vu mon nouveau portable , il est cool , hein ?

Tous : Tu parles il affiche même pas les couleurs !

Sonic : C'est pô juste ! Je suis vexé !

Infirmière Yoshi : Quelle bonne odeur… C'est…de l'ecstasy madame ?

Gertrude : Hé , mais c'est mon pti Yoshi ! Comment ça va ?

Infirmière Yoshi : Trèèèèèèès…BOUM !!!

Gertrude : Hé les nazes , venez l'aider !

Link : Une overdose ?

Samus : C'est l'explication la plus logique .

Mario : Il est mort ?

Kirby : Non , je ne pense pas…

Daisy : Il n'a pas le cœur dans les pieds…

Kirby : Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre…

Gertrude : C'est mon infirmière préférée alors soignez le , les nuls !

Tous : Ta gueule la vieille !

Gertrude , utilisa la technique secrète du croissant de lune pour mettre au tapis nos héros .

Tous : Bon , ça va , tu as gagné la vieille .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Mario : Je vais dormir .

Parakarry : Je suis un boulet .

Peach : Et moi ?

Boo : « Je suis conne » , t'irais à merveille .

Peach : Je suis conne .

Daisy : Oui , bon ça va ! C'est peut-être pas une overdose…

Mario : On tourne en rond là , c'est quoi ?

Gertrude : Cassez-vous les microbes ! Yoshi , voilà du shit !

Yoshi : [bruit d'un champi 1-up] YOSHI !!!

Samus : Yoshi est un taré !

Link : C'est pas une nouvelle .


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Les examens .

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que nos amis sont à fond dans leurs révisions , et le jour fatidique est enfin arrivé , les candidats sont devant leurs feuilles d'examens , il transpirent à cause de la difficulté du questionnaire (qui , pour leur faciliter la tâche , est un QCM ) . Les cinq premières questions font partie de la culture générale , il paraît qu'il faut en avoir . Quelqu'un s'est déjà endormi sur sa feuille , il s'agit de Mario :

Mario : ZZZzzz .

Voyons maintenant les différentes questions :

Quel est le nom de l'hôpital où vous êtes en ce moment ?

Le Toadvice Hospital

Le Bourg d'Hyrule

La forêt Eternelle

Le BAP « Yen a des bonnes ! »

Qui est le chef de l'hôpital ?

Mon cul

Zelda

Bowser

The question is too hard !

Où mange-t-on ?

La salle d'opération

La lingerie

La cantine

Partout

Vous êtes un chirurgien :

Confirmé

1ère année

Abruti

J'aime les bananes

Quel est le lieu de divertissement de l'hôpital ?

La salle d'opération

La cuisine

Le bureau du chef

La boîte de strip-tease

Regardons maintenant de quoi ont l'air les candidats…

Peach : Je peux avoir la réponse du questionnaire ?

Pichu : Tu me prends pour qui ?

Peach : Bah , je sais pas…

Mario : Qui m'a réveillé ? (Bon , c'est un QCM… Allez , je recommence avec « Une vache qui peace (censure) dans un tonneau ») .

Boo : Mais c'est quoi ces questions de merde ?

Daisy : Vous nous prenez pour des maternelles ?

Toadette : On n'est pas des sous doués !

Goombarrow : C'est un scandale ! Remboursez !

Samus : Chut ! Je suis à la première question , je bloque dessus depuis 10 minutes… On a le 50/50 , l'appel à un ami et l'avis du public ?

Pichu : La ferme et travaillez !

Kirby : je vais avoir tout bon aux questions de bouffe ! Hahaha !

Pichu : . . .

Parakarry : On doit faire quoi ?

Pichu : Cochez les bonnes réponses…

Peach : Et si je fais des petits cœur ?

Link : Les questions de théorie vont être très très dures…

Pichu : Elles sont faites pour des première année , cons comme vous…

Peach : Haha ! Une réponse [Elle s'empressa de cocher la réponse C de la question 4).

¼ d'heure après…

Pichu : Voici les questions importantes !

Avec quoi fait-on une incision en chirurgie ?

Une épée

Une hache

Une lime à ongles

Un scalpel

Quel est le travail d'un chirurgien ?

Partir au MacDo

Sauver des vies

Jouer à la marelle

Manger

Avec quoi recoud t-on les patients ?

Avec de la laine

Avec du fil de Nylon

Avec des aiguilles à tricoter

Avec des fils de médecine

Quel est le réflexe d'un chirurgien ?

Couper tout ce qu'il voit

Désinfecter

Momifier un patient

Envoyer tout le monde à la morgue

Où avez-vous trouvé votre diplôme ?

Dans une pochette surprise

A l'université

Dans une poubelle

Dans un cadeau d'anniversaire

QUESTION BONUS : Ecrivez votre prénom sans faire de faute .

Voyons la réaction des élèves :

Peach : Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas les réponses Pichu ?

Goombarrow , Toadette , Boo et Daisy : Normalement , c'est un sans-faute de notre part .

Mario : C'est fatiguant tout ça , j'ai bien envie de faire la sieste !

Parakarry : elle est trop dure la question bonus , je n'y arriverai jamais !

Samus : Vous auriez pu mettre des questions faciles du genre 1+1=1 !

Link : Ou des questions personnelles , telles que : Qui est le plus beau ? Link , qui est le plus fort ? Link !

Boo : Tu te fais des films , là…

Kirby : J'aime manger .

Toadette : Figure toi qu'on avait fini par comprendre .

. . .

Pichu : Terminé ! Vous aurez les résultats dès demain ! Je vais jeter un petit coup d'œil rapide… Vous vous êtes tous gourés à une question… La question 10 , il fallait répondre B , et vous avez tous répondu A , pourquoi ?

Tous : On n'aime pas mentir…

Pichu : OMG .


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Les résultats et la fin de l'apprentissage .

Après avoir passé les examens (plutôt ratés) ils revinrent le lendemain pour savoir leurs résultats , ils étaient affichés sur une affiche…Les bonnes réponses , évidentes ne vont pas être citées , mais les réponses , elles , si .

Réponses de Parakarry : C-D-D-X-C-B-X-A-D-A-X ; 0

Réponses de Goombarrow , Daisy , Toadette et Boo : A-C-D-B-D-D-B-D-B-A-+5 ; 21

Réponses de Kirby : B-A-D-D-B-A-A-C-D-A-X ; 0

Réponses de Peach : X-B-D-C-D-C-C-C-D-A-X ; 2

Réponses de Mario : D-D-D-D-D-B-C-A-D-A-X ; 2

Réponses de Samus : D-D-D-X-D-B-C-B-D-A-X ; 2

Réponses de Link : B-D-D-C-D-A-A-B-D-A-X ; 2

Peach : Tout le monde a un point sauf Kirby et Parakarry !

Mario : La lettre D est cool !

Boo : Vous êtes vraiment des gros cons !

Toadette : Un questionnaire comme celui là , c'était du gâteau !

Parakarry : Où ça , j'ai faim .

Kirby : Tiens , moi aussi .

Parakarry : Quel goût ?

Tous : Boulet !

Link : Ya bon bananes !

Tous : Pervers !

Peach : Bon , faut faire une fête au château pour tout ça !

Samus : On fait surtout la fête pour les orgies !

Goombarrow : Vous êtes pas possible , en tout cas , essayez de ne pas faire comme la dernière fois où vous vous allongiez sur la table !

Mario : Vous n'êtes jamais content de toute manière…

Kirby : j'ai faim .

Tous : Ferme ta gueule pour une fois .

Infirmière Yoshi : Bon , on a trouvé des pros , on pourra repasser quand on voudra !

Infirmière Falco : On s'est bien amusé !

Fox : Désolé d'avoir tiré sur l'avion…

Roy : Merci d'avoir retrouvé mes habits Samus !

Samus : Vraiment pas de quoi , tu t'es déshabillé dans ma chambre croyant que tu aurais une petite gâterie…

Tous : MDR , il s'est encore fait jeté !

Popo : Nous avons vécu une autre expérience…

Nana : …elle fut très constructive .

Bowser : Bon , je vais finalement retourner chez moi .

Pichu : Et moi je vais rentrer dans ma maison au village Pokémon ! Rondoudou et Pikachu doivent m'attendre .

Boo : En gros , tout le monde se casse , quoi .

Sonic : Je me suis acheté des Pampers !

Daisy : Certaines choses ne changent jamais…

Raya et Perry : On va se construire notre propre boîte à nous !

Koopa : Je vais rentrer au Q.G , ma mission est exécutée ici…

Tous : Et Miaouss ?

Miaouss : Je suis là ! Voilà , moi aussi je vais partir , mais avant , j'ai une chose à vous demander… Le village Pokémon est en lutte contre des êtres aux terribles pouvoirs ! Regice , Registeel , et Regirock ont formé une alliance . Nous les repoussons en ce moment même , mais nous avons besoin d'aide , nous ne pourrons pas tenir bien longtemps…

Pichu : C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais rentrer maintenant que j'ai été mis au courant .

Miaouss : Il faudrait que des personnes viennent tout de suite avec nous combattre ces légendaires créatures et les renfermer dans leurs grottes respectives .

Tous : En plus ce sont des légendaires ?!? Bon , tu peux compter sur nous , on viendra .

Miaouss : Attendez un moment , il faut se séparer en deux groupes ! Le premier ira directement au champ de bataille tandis que le second réunira d'autres alliés et trouvera le moyen de liquider ces pestes . Qu'en dites-vous .

Tous : D'accord , allons-y…

FIN


End file.
